We All Have Our Reasons
by Freedom4luvstar
Summary: Everyone has a reason to kill, but who will act on their's? Join Billy, Stu, Sidney, Tatum, and Randy as they experience the wonderfulness of being seniors. Yea right, high school sucks but this year will be a real scream. Updated Ch.11 Please R
1. Senior Year

We All Have Our Reasons

By

Freedom4luvstar

I don't own Scream.

Just to let people know I have tried to correct all the mistakes that were in the writing or plot. Hopefully I got them all!

Please read and review!

Bad or good I want to hear it all.

Thanks!

The hallways of Woodsboro High stood completely empty, except for the cute little blond girl of about 17 years old peering at her new locker combination. Casey Becker played with her locker trying to open it, she opened it slowly on the first try. She scanned the hall to make sure she was alone before placing a blue and gold letterman's jacket in her locker. Today, she told herself, I must tell him today. Slamming the locker she hurried in to the neighboring classroom, taking a sit next to a big jock of a guy.

Steve Orith leaned into his new table mate whispering to her, "So today's the big day, huh? Your final gonna to him about us?"

Casey nodded her head in reply. She couldn't let Steve know how worried she was about telling him about Steve and the last three months of her life. About how she had lied about having to babysit all those nights in July when she had really been with Steve in the backseat of his extended cab pick-up truck.

"Don't worry Casey, everything will be fine." Again all Casey could do was nod, her mind running wild about the difference between him and Steve. She was going to miss part of him, the way he gave her pleasure. A lot of pleasure, a slow smile creep up her face at the memory of him. Maybe Steve was a mistake. No, she had made her choice now she had to follow through with it. Her hand touched her stomach. Yes indeed she had made her choice.

The bell rang, snapping Casey from her thoughts, it was time. Oh god! I can't do this, Casey thought as she entered the hallway. immediately her eyes found him leaning against his locker waiting for her.

He reached for her as she neared. "How are you?" His hand went to her stomach, "And how are you?"

Casey laughed nervously, he knew about the baby how could he not? He was the one that drove her to the doctor for the blood test. How could he know it wasn't his? At least she didn't think so.

Stuart Macher's hands glided of Casey's tummy, over his child. He couldn't wait to be a father, the idea gave him a feeling he had never felt before. He kissed Casey passionately, trying to show his feelings in the only way he knew how, through physical touch. I'll be a great dad, Stu thought, a hell of a lot better than my own. He glanced down at Casey, how did I ever get so lucky?

"Stu? There's something I need to tell you."

Stu cupped her face, why was she crying what could possibly be wrong? "What is it, Casey?"

Casey looked around her, suddenly feeling very trapped, "Lets go somewhere a little more private."

Taking his hand she lead him out the double doors of the school in to the courtyard where most of the senior class was scattered about eating lunch and chatting about their summers. That's better she thought the noise made her feel more secure about what she was about to do. "Stu, I don't think we should see one another anymore."

Stu's face hit the floor, his heart felt as if it was an fire. Shocked as he was he had to make sure he had heard her right, "You want to break up?" Stu prayed he had heard her wrong, but the look in Casey's eyes told him it was true. She tore her gaze away from his and nodded. "What about the baby? Are you going to let me have anything to do with it?"

Casey final looked at him, "I'm going to take care of it."

Stu's eyes glazed over with hatred, how dare she not let him have anything to do with his own child, "That's not fair Casey! It's my child too!" Casey glanced around her making sure no one was listening, how dare he scream at her right her out in the open about this of all things! Casey's anger soon got the best of her looking Stu dead in the eyes she told him the truth or at least what she hoped was the truth. "It's not even yours, Stu!', she yelled back at him, "It's Steve Orith's! We've been fucking around with each other for the last couple of months!"

Stu's mouth fell open but no words would come out, his family wasn't even his own. This bitch had taken everything from him, fine the hell with her anyways, "You slut! Fine bitch I hope the three of you all rot in hell!" At that Stu stumped off leaving Casey behind, I won't ever fall in love again, he vowed.


	2. Billy's Memory

Hi everyone just wanted to let you know that the words in _Italics_ are flashback scenes. Also the flashback in this chapter hints around to mature situation so please don't read if you are offended by teen sex. As always please Read and Review. Thanks! 

Sidney Prescott felt her boyfriend pull her closer into his body. His hands clasp tightly behind her back, tongue probing inside her mouth. She put a hand on his chest forcing him to take a step back.

"What? What's wrong?" He asked in confusion, even though he was pretty sure he already knew the answer.

Sidney looked up at him, it pained her to push him away like this but she had too. "It's just to much for me to handle right know," she lied.

Billy Loomis tried to be supportive of his girlfriend's wishes, he reached over and stroked Sidney's cheek, "The trials really getting to you, huh?"

Sidney nodded, "Yea, the lawyer wants to put me on the stand next week."

Billy's eyes lit up in shock, "Really? I thought they said they wouldn't do that unless that couldn't prove Cotton was guilty without it?"

Sidney's eyes teared up, Billy lead her to his bed helping her sit down before handing her a box of tissues from the drawer in his nightstand.

"Thanks." Sidney said as she wiped the tears from her eyes, "It's that bitch Gale Weathers and her stupid bullshit theories!" Sidney cried out causing Billy to step back in surprise. He had never heard her talk with so much hatred in her voice, not even when Weary's name came up.

Sitting next to her on his bed, Billy gathered her in his arms, "Shush, it'll be okay." He stroked her hair as she continued to weep, "Don't worry Sidney, it'll be over soon. Just tell them what you saw and Weary will get the death penalty for sure. For what he did, he deserves it."

Sidney wrapped her arms around him tightly, she was so lucky to have a boyfriend like Billy. He was hot, and sweet, and didn't pressure her to have sex with him, like her friend Tatum said all her boyfriends did. She hugged Billy tighter, glad to have him.

Billy looked ahead of him in to the mirror on his dresser, a very different image stared back at him. An event not even a year old played like a movie of the glass, before Sidney's life changing night.

_Billy's hand glided itself up the brunette's short miniskirt that was straddling herself across his waist. "God, you are so amazing!", he moaned into Sidney's lips as she kissed him passionately. _

"_You're not to bad yourself, stud bucket!", Sidney whispered playfully back to him as she nibbled happily on his left ear. _

_Billy couldn't stand it, grabbing her around the waist he flipped her over on his bed. So that he was now on top, now in control of the situation. Sidney's shirt fluttered open as Billy chewed on the buttons, her hands traveled down his chest to his belt. She pulled on his shirt till it riped free of his pants, gliding it up and off of Billy's body as his hands unclasped her bra._

_Completely wrapped up in the moment Billy didn't hear the car door slam out side his house, but Sidney did. "What was that?", she asked sitting up, causing Billy to be thrown off her, startled by the noise. _

_Billy looked at her confused, "I didn't hear anything." He tried to turn her attention back to what they were doing by nibbling on her neck._

"_Billy? Are you here, a deep male's voice yelled out from inside the house. _

"_Oh shit!", Billy jumped up off the bed throwing Sidney's shirt at her as he pulled his own back on, "It's my Dad! What the fuck is he doing here?" _

_As fast as she could, Sidney pulled her shirt on trying to fasten her bra as she went. "I thought you said he was going to be gone all weekend?", she histed._

_Checking to make sure his clothes were on straight he motioned to her to stay put, "He was, I'm gonna go see what's up!" Damn it, he thought, why should his dad be the only one in the house getting any. Billy left making sure the door shut tightly behind him._

Billy looked down into his arms at Sidney, she had stopped crying. Who would have guessed that in two years of dating that was the closes they had come to having sex. "Come on, I'll take you home." Billy stood up pulling her with him.


	3. Stu's Breakdown

Just wanted to say Hi. I hope I have made this a tad bit easier to read. Please leave Reviews. Thanks! 

Billy's cellular telephone rang as he was pulling out of Sidney's driveway. Pulling it out of his pants pocket he looked at the caller id. Stu, what the hell could he want at this hour of night, he thought as he answered the phone, "Yea, what's up Stu?"

"Man she broke up with me!" Stu answered in a drunken slur.

God, Billy thought , I don't wanna deal with this shit tonight, "Where are you?"

Stu began to cough as he tried his best to keep from crying. "My house, parents are gone for the week again.", Stu's voice filled with bitterness at the mention of his good for nothing parents.

Shaking his head Billy checked the radio clock, "It's a 11:30 now, give me tell Midnight and I'll be over there, okay?"

Thankful for his friend's concern Stu expressed is gratitude before hanging up, "Thanks so much man!"

"Yea, yea whatever thirty minutes." Billy disconnected the call "Shit!" he swore loudly.

Billy knocked heavily on the big oak door before swinging it open and walking in, "Anyone home?" he cried.

"Shit man! Not so loud." Stu yelled back to him from his room upstairs.

Closing the door, Billy climbed the stairs. "Did you at least save me a beer?" he asked as he looked down at his friend laying on his bed with empty bottles scattered all around. "Fuck Stu, how many of this have you had?" Billy questioned as he swapped a place on the bed clean. "So what happened?" he asked as he lay next to his dunking friend.

"She fucking dumped me man!" Stu fought back tears, "She fucking dumped me for that dumb ass prick Steve Orith!"

Billy shook his head, he had known Casey was a slut when Stu started dating her last year, "Forget her man, she's just some dumb bitch."

Stu snapped his head around to look at him, "Don't say that man! Don't you dare say that! I loved that girl!" Falling back into his state of depression, Stu looked at Billy with pain in his eyes, "Why did she have to go and do this shit?"

Billy tried his best to contain his anger, first Sidney and her damn problems now Stu, what the fuck was he a therapist, "Come on Stu, pull yourself together. Casey Becker is not worth all this."

Stu gave him a blank stare, "She lied to me man! She told me it was mine, how the hell could she do that?"

Now it was Billy's turn to give him a blank stare, "What the fuck are you talking about? What did she say was your's?"

"The baby." Stu replied simply as he struggled to sit up.

Taking aback by Stu's statement Billy's eyes widened in shock, "She's pregnant?"

Stu nodded his head dumbly, "Yea dude and it's not even fucking mine." On that note Stu hurled a beer bottle at the opposite wall, smashing it into tiny little pieces. "That bitch!" he screamed, "I fucking hate her!"

Billy gazed at his friend in amazement, he had never seen Stu so upset over some girl before. After a few moments of silents Billy final spoke up, "Hey man, it'll be okay. I mean at least you can move on if it's not yours."

Stu looked at Billy for a long time letting his words sink in. Billy was right he hadn't even thought of that, he'd never have to be around that little whore again. A grin appeared on Stu's face. "You're so right dude!", Stu said as he began to perk up at the thought of a slut free life.

Clasping him on the back, Billy moved on to a different subject. glad to have Stu returning to his usual happy-go-lucky self, "So who are you gonna pick for you newest victim?"


	4. Double Date

Sorry for such short chapters. Hope everyone likes the story so far, and don't worry for all you Randy fans out there his about to make a splash into the story. I would really love to know what you guys think of it so far, please R&R. Thanks! 

Tatum Riley looked the teenage boy, standing in from of her, up and down, "Excuse you! What did you just ask me?"

Stu shifted from one foot to the other, giving Billy an evil glare from the corner of his eye. Why did Tatum have to make this so difficult, this is all your fault Billy, he thought silently. It had been his idea last night to ask Tatum out, figuring it was the right thing to do since she was Sidney's best friend and they were always together anyways. Again Stu repeated his question, "Would you like to go out with me this weekend?"

Tatum continued to stare at him in disbelief, she had known him since the third grade , when his family had moved to Woodsboro, and he had never shown any real interest in her except maybe when her breast had fully developed that summer before ninth grade.

"What are you up to, Stu?" she asked with caution.

Eyeing his best friend again, Billy offered no support , not the could have over his fits of laugher.

It was finally Sidney who came to his rescue, "Aw, come on Tatum, give him a break!"

Tatum shook her head as if trying to make the situation clear, "Alright, one date."

Stu's eyes light up, finally he thought, this torture is over.

His victory was short lived when Tatum opened her mouth to speck again. "But only if Sid and Billy come along."

"That's fine with me!" Sidney stated with a grin, a double date was just what she needed.

"This should be interesting." Billy whispered in to Sidney's ear causing her to smile wider.

That Saturday night, Sidney cuddled up next to Billy in the darkened movie theater, she hated slasher flicks why did they always have to watch this shit. She glanced over at Tatum sitting next to her, well at least why do I have to watch it. Tatum and Stu were deeply engaged in a game of tonsil hockey, oblivious to the world around them. Smiling, Sidney nudged her boyfriend, "And here I thought they hated each other."

Looking over at his friend and his new play mate, Billy grinned to himself. He had known his plan would work.


	5. Casey's Choice

.Hey all just saying hi and to give Charlotte a special shout out for my first review on this story

_Charlotte---------I Love the story its so awesome will you please update soon.. _

So please leave me some more guys I love hearing what you think. Thanks! 

Casey Becker sat in the office of Dr. Taylor, who was trying her best to explain Casey's choices to her. "Casey, being as far along as you are your time frame is quickly running out." Dr. Taylor continued, "If you want to have an abortion you need to decide soon . In another two weeks you will be entering your second trimester..."

Casey interrupted her, "Second trimester? But I'm only two months pregnant!"

Dr. Taylor shook her head, "I'm afraid that that's just not true. Casey you became pregnant sometime in the early month of June."

Casey stood up in shock, knocking her purse over spilling the contents all over the floor, "I don't understand!" she wined as she pick up her belongings stopping short when she came upon an old picture. Stu Macher's face stared up at her warmly from the photo. Casey's breath caught in her throat. She glanced at her doctor, "Than that means Stu really is the father!"

Casey raced down the stairs of the hospital. How could this be? How could she have made such a mistake? As she exited the building a familiar truck pulled up in front of her. Casey yanked the door open and hoped in.

"How'd it go?" Steve Orith asked as he leaned over to kiss her.

"Fine." Casey replied halfheartedly.

"So when are you have it done?"

Casey gazed out the window as they drove back towards Woodsboro, "Next Monday." Casey thought of Stu, Stu had wanted the baby. Stu had loved the baby. Then a thought struck Casey, should she tell Stu?

A ringing was coming from the phone on his bedside table, he reached for it. What time was it, he lifted the pillow that was covering his head and glanced at his alarm clock 3:00 A.M. His hand hit the speaker button, "Talk." he yawned. His eyes snapped open as Casey's shrill voice filled the room.

"Stu! I need to talk to you, really badly!"

Stu, now fully awake, rolled his eyes, same old Casey, he thought, everything's a damn crisis. "What is it, Casey? I'm sleeping!" Stu announced to her in an irritated voice.

"Yea, I know and I'm really sorry, but Stu I really need to talk to you!"

God, Stu thought as he sat up, I better talk to her if I ever wanna get any sleep tonight, "Fine Casey, I'm listening. What is it?"

He heard her suck in her breath.

"I'm pregnant!"

Stu stared at the phone in disgust, "I already knew that!"

"But Stu, you don't understand, the baby, it's yours!"

Stu felt anger rise in his chest. Who the hell did this girl think she was? One minute it was his the next it wasn't, couldn't she make up her fucking mind! "Casey, I've had enough of this shit! You made your choice and in case you haven't heard I'm with Tatum now!" Stu's voice rose as he spoke.

Heartbroken Casey began to cry, she now fully realized her mistake. She would never have her family now, and no one would ever even know she had had the chance to have one. "Okay Stu, I understand. I'm so sorry I bothered you. I just wanted you to know."

Still angry Stu spat into the phone, "Well thanks for the update, be sure to let me know when the wedding is so I can send Steve a sympathy card!" Stu punched the disconnect button on the phone, "That fucking bitch!" he screamed into the empty house.

The early afternoon sunlight fluttered on Casey as she sat on her bedroom floor crying. The pain was slightly better than when Steve had brought her home three hours earlier. She couldn't believe it was over, just like that. No one would ever know, not even her parents. She would return to school tomorrow as though nothing had happened. Casey climbed into bed, clutching a picture frame to her chest. As she laid in bed she peered at the photo, she kissed it lightly, "You would have been there for me." she spoke softly, as she placed the picture of a grinning Stu on her bedside table.


	6. Captivated

The late October sun warmed Billy and Stu as they walked down the main street of their home town Woodsboro heading towards the town's only video rental shop. "So how are things with Tatum going?' Billy asked with a snicker. He knew exactly how the relationship was going.

"Ah man! I swear she's a demon sent straight from hell." Stu's voice dripped with annoyance as he launched into the painful events of last night's date. As they neared the shop door Stu finished his story of his close encounter with hot popcorn butter, "I tell you what if that girl wasn't so damn good in bed I would strangle her with her own purse! It'd be so easy she makes me hold the damn thing everywhere we go." Billy laughed as he's friend continued to rant.

Walking through the door Billy quietly made a remark, "at least be grateful you're getting any." As they make their way through the shop, they quickly hind what they were looking for. Randy Meeks stood hunched over a video cart sorting out movies.

"Hey buddy!" Stu called out, in his lame impression of Pauly Shore, as he snatched up a handful of movies from Randy's cart.

"Hey guys." Randy replied halfheartedly, "I'll be done in a few minutes." Returning to his job Randy picked up the pace, he had wanted to be done by the time they had arrived. Saturday night mint going into the city on a beer run in anticipation for Stu's Halloween party next week.

As Randy continued to work, Stu toot it as the prefect time to return to his previous conversation with Billy. "So still no loving from Sid, huh?" Stu asked turning to stare at his friend who was now leaning against the closest shelf.

"Hell no, I swear that girl has turned into the human clamp ever since her mom bit the big one."

"Damn Billy!" Randy turned to his dirty blond friend, "Have a little heart, you know the trial's been really tough on her."

Anger filled his eyes, how dare this geek tell him what to do, "This from the guy who can't even get a kiss, let alone laid!" The tension mounted between the two only to be broken by the sound of laughter.

"Thank god for Tatum! I swear it'd be a miracle if that girl didn't want it every five minutes."

Billy turned to Stu giving his dumb ass friend the once over. A big grin broke across his face, "Well maybe if you could last more than two minutes she wouldn't have to ask for seconds."

Randy turned away from them, glad to get away from Billy's mood. He had also had enough of the conversation. All those two did was put him down for not having a girlfriend. They just didn't understand, he wanted more than a stupid high school romance. He was waiting for the one, the one that would last, the one that would love him. His thoughts traveled to his idea of a perfect girl as he pushed his cart to another shelf. As he stocked videos he peered out the window looking out to Main Street. His heart skipped, he couldn't believe it, his eyes must be playing a trick on him. He couldn't tare his gaze away, for fear that the image would disappear.

Coming out of their deep discussion of the female anatomy Stu looked around, "Hey where'd Randy go?"

Billy glanced over his friend's shoulder and nodded, "Behind you."

Stu turned to towards him, Billy following, calling out as he approached, "Hey Randy, what's the best part of a chick, tits or ass?" When he received no reply Stu spoke again, "Earth to Randy, please land your space ship." Still not getting any acknowledgment he glanced over to Billy confused, "What the hell is he looking at?" The two boys scanned the outside world, not finding anything of interest.

"Fuck if I know! Randy?" Billy yelled as he slapped him on the back of the head, knocking him out of his trance.

"Huh? What? What is it?" Randy asked dazed as he turning to look at Billy.

"Damn man, what's out there?" Stu exclaimed as he once again glanced outside, "You look like you just saw an ice cream truck go by with the word free spray painted on it!"

Staring at him Billy rolled his eyes, "Great analogy Stu, really."

Randy turned back to the window, feeling his heart sink. The image was gone. Closing his eyes, Randy tried to will the illusion back. "Holy shit! Now that has got my full attention." Stu's sudden outburst riped Randy's thoughts away, forcing him to open his eyes. His gaze fall upon what had captivated him earlier and now Billy and Stu.

Several minutes passed as the three boys continued to stand open mouthed at the window, gazing across the street to the out door cafe. There she is Randy thought, I wished her into existence. His dream girl, as far as looks went, she was perfect. He could see her fiercely deep red hair pulled back into a messy bun, the curves of her body through the tight turtleneck and flare jeans.

As if he was reading his mind Billy broke the silence, "Damn she's hot!" Randy and Stu nodded in union.

"I'm going to go talk to her."

Smacking him on the back, Stu began to giggle, "You? Randy don't make me laugh. What makes you think you stand a chance at getting within ten feet of her?"

"Stu's right." Billy stated as he tried to control his laughter, "A woman like that needs a real man, not a puppy."

Randy turned to Billy giving him a clod stare, "Newsflash, women like puppies. Besides who else is going to go talk to her? You?"

Without thinking Billy lashed out, "What if I do? Who's going to stop me? You?"

Randy was getting sick and tired of Billy's attitude, "No, a certain person named Sidney Prescott, your girlfriend. Or did you forget about her?"

Anger boiled over in Billy as he realized the geek was making a fool out of him. Who did this guy think he was. "Fine, go! See if I care!" Billy roared after Randy who was making his way to the back of the shop, "At least I'll get a good laugh at seeing her completely blowing you off."

"Damn dude!" Stu said after Randy was out of sight, "You've got to chill out It's just a chick that we already know is going to burn him."

Stepping up to him so they are now nose to nose, Billy looked him dead in the eyes, "Stu, for once just shove it up your ass and shut up!"

Reappearing from the back room now in his street clothes Randy walked to the exit not even looking at his two companions. "I'll meet you guys outside in a few." he called as he walked out side.

Glad for a reason to get away from Billy, Stu hurried after him. "Don't worry man, we'll help you glue your heart back together after she blows it up." Stu said with a laugh.

Ignoring him, Randy took off towards the cafe, only stopping to turn and flip the two boys off. Laughing Billy clasped Stu on the shoulder, "Come on, lets go get a ring side seat for this shit." Together they hurry after Randy, trying to make sure he didn't see them.


	7. Perfect

Hi all! Just wanted to let you know that I have finally updated, yay! Anyways if you look in my personal profile i put up announcements about my stories like if the next chapter will be up soon or that I busy at the moment so it may take awhile stuff like that. There is a new character introduced to the story in this chapter if you would like to know a little more about them then please read the background story titled Stained. As always please leave me reviews I don't know if you like the story or not if you don't do that. Thanks! 

It was getting late, she thought, as she pulled free her sunglasses from their perch atop her fierce red hair. As sh placed them over her emerald green eyes she glanced across the street to the video store window. The three guys that had been watching her earlier were no longer there. Flipping to the next page in her book a movement from the corner of her eye caught her attention.

Squinting into the setting sun, Randy fought down his rising nausea as he neared the cafe. There she was, he thought as he stopped mid step and just gazed at her. She was wearing sunglasses now and reading. finally taking the last few steps towards her he failed to see his two accompanying shadows as they ducked into the cafe's alleyway. Now standing on the other side of her table Randy decided now would be a good time to speak up. "Um hum..." he cleared his throat trying to gain the redheads attention. Silence. Glancing across the street Randy scanned for Billy and Stu praying that they weren't watching this.

"They're not over there anymore."

Startled by the sudden voice Randy looked down at the redhead in surprise, wondering if the heavenly voice belonged to her. "Excuse me?" he asked questioningly.

Never looking up from her book the girl answered him, "They both followed you over here. I suspect they're hiding right behind me."

Curious to see if his friends really did follow him, Randy peered over the girls head and immediately caught a glimpse of Stu leaded up against the neighboring side building.

From his hiding spot across from Stu, Billy's eyes widened, "How in the hell did she know we were over here?"

Shrubbing his shoulders Stu continued to watch Randy's new friend, "Beats the hell out of me! Guess we're not as sneaky as we thought."

Laughing at the surprised look on his friend's face Randy turned his eyes back on the girl in front of him. "You're right! How did you know that?" he asked questioningly.

Finally tearing her gaze away from her book the redhead looked up at him, "Lets just say I've had some practice at it."

God she's beautiful, Randy thought as he stared dumbfounded into her deep emerald eyes. "My name's Randy, Randy Meeks." he exclaimed after a moment of silence in which the girl had turned back to her book.

"Angel Vanhilten." she replied simply.

"Angel huh? That's a pretty name."

Continuing to read Angel turned a page in her book, "Uh huh."

Getting the idea that he wasn't wanted Randy began to walk away. Billy had been right what would a girl like that want with him.

"What do you have to have to get a rental card?"

Confused Randy turned back to look at her, "What?"

You work at the video store, right?" Angel asked him, her eyes now fully on him her book closed on the table. All Randy could do was nod. "So you would be a good person to ask, right?"

Smiling Randy began to walk back towards her, maybe Billy was wrong after all. "if you come in tomorrow afternoon I can help set you up an account."

Angel couldn't help but smile back it him, she liked his smile the way it light up his baby blue eyes. Maybe this guy wasn't so bad after all, "So Randy... what is there to do around here?"

Taking a seat across the table from her, Randy couldn't tear his eyes away from hers, "Actually, there's not really a whole lot to do around here unless you feel like driving into the city."

Angel began to laugh lightly, "Wonderful, well at least I'll get a chance to catch up on my reading."

Leaning over, Randy grabbed hold of her book and slid it towards him, "The Killing Game sounds like a some horror story." Flipping it over he began to skim of the back.

"It's suspense."

"You like suspense stories?" This was to good to be true, she was exactly what he had been daydreaming about earlier.

Nodding, "Yea, plus that's my favorite book!"

"Sounds good, I'll have to read it sometime!"

A smile crept along her lips, was this guy for real. "So what kind of books do you like?" Angel asked as she took a sip from her smoothie.

"Same..." Randy said with a quick nod in the direction of her book now laying in between them on the table. "but I'm really more of a movie type of guy!"

"Oh really? So what's your genre?"

Grinning Randy looked at her happily, "Anything that keeps me on my toes, but horror mostly!" He said with a childish laugh.

Smiling Angel nodded, "Me too." Flashing Randy a sly smile she leaned towards him dropping her voice into a very serious tone, "What's your favorite scary movie, Mr Meeks?"

From his hiding place, Billy's ears perked up, "Stu man, did you hear that?"

Laughing Stu glanced across the alleyway at him, "Yea man, she's like a hot female version of Randy!"

Billy just continued to gaze at Angel intently, a big grin breaking across his face, she's perfect, he thought, a dark look in his eyes.

"So are you in school?" Randy asked her causing a sour look to cross her face.

"Yea, I start on Monday."

Looking at her with sympathy, must be hard starting a new school during the senior year, he thought. "I could show you around if you would like?" he asked her smiling.

"Really? That would be great!" Angel replied giving him a grin.

"Cool! I'll meet you outside the main doors first thing that morning, Okay?"

"Wonderful! I..." At that moment a buzz from her bag caused Angel to jump. "Oh no, I have to go!" she cried as she looked at her watch. "It was great meeting you Randy! I'll see you tomorrow, don't forget me!" she said with a smirk as she grabbed her things and began to walk away.

Standing up, I could never forget you, he thought, "Bye!" he called after her with a wave as she turned the corner and out of his site, Breaking out into a huge grin, Randy began to do a little dance as Stu and Billy walked up to him.

"So? How'd it go?" Stu asked as he gave Billy a sly smile.

"Well I don't need any glue that's for sure!" Randy said in a cocky tone as he danced off with his two friends following him exchanging weird looks.


	8. Welcome To The Group

The early morning sun shone down from a cloudless blue sky hitting the front steps of Woodsboro High as three teenage guys sat closely by. Randy stared longingly towards the sidewalk watching for Angel Vanhilton to appear. Where was she, he wondered, she had promised to meet him before school and now it was fifteen till. As Randy's mind whirled through all the horrible things that could be keeping her two girls approved from behind the group.

Tatum skipped happily along next to her gloomy companion Sidney. Poor Sid, she thought as she ran the last remaining feet to her boyfriend Stu. Is it me or does he get hotter every time I see him, she wondered as she covered his eyes from behind. "Guess who?" she asked seductively.

"The queen of orgasms." Stu replied playing along with Tatum as she let go and plopped down next to him. "Oh Tatum, it's just you." Stu said with disappointment.

"Stu you..." Tatum cried as she retaliated and slapped him on the arm.

Billy opened his arms to hug his girlfriend as she made her way into his sight, "How you doing? Everything okay, Sid?"

Perked up by her boyfriends attentiveness Sidney smiled up at him, "Hey sweety, yea I'm fine." she replied giving him a tender kiss.

Unable to take the waiting anymore Randy jumped up and began to pace.

Noticing her friend's edginess, Sidney walked over to Randy, "So where's this mystery girl you can't stop talking about?"

"Yea Randy, I figured she would have been here by now." Stu commented as he nibbled on Tatum's ear.

"You mean she's real and not a figment of his over active imagination?" Tatum asked Stu in shock.

"Nope, she's real, saw her myself!" Stu replied with a hint of pride in his voice. "You should she this girl she's got a bigger rack than the two of you combined!" Stu cried as he demonstrated how big they were with his hands receiving a groan from all his friends.

"She's here! She's here!" Randy cried as he jumped up and down causing everyone to look at him.

"Which one is she?" Sidney asked from her spot next to him. She followed Randy's finger as he pointed towards a long haired petite girl crossing the street. "The redhead? Are you serious?"she asked as she turned to look questioningly at Billy who just nodded. "Randy..." she turned back to find her friend gone.

Randy hurried down the school steps waving and began to run towards Angel, "Angel! Hi!" he said as he got closer.

"Hi Randy! I wasn't sure if you'd still be waiting. I know I'm running a little late."

"You're fine!" Randy replied as he fell into step beside her never taking his eyes off her. "I would have waited all day for you!" he said with a goofy smile causing Angel to blush a little. "Come on, I want you to meet my friends!" Randy grabbed her backpack from her and began to lead her back to the group.

Angel laughed as he took her bag, "Alright, I'm sure I'll love them if they're half as sweet as you!"

Randy blushed deeply as the closed in on the group, 'I uh mum.."

"Hi, I'm Sidney Prescott!" Sidney interrupted Randy's babble to extend her had to Angel. "And this is Tatum Riley!" she said intruding the chirpy blond who had skipped up next to them.

"Hey girl! Great heels, you've got to let me borrow them sometime!" Tatum said as she looped her arm through Angel's and began to lead her towards the entrance.

"Um sure." Angel agreed looking back at Randy, who smiled encouragingly at her. "But only if you tell me where you brought that skirt!" Angel replied happily.

"Where did you find her?" Sidney asked her starstruck friend.

"She fell from heaven and landed at the cafe. "Randy replied dreamingly as he took off after Angel, "Hey Tatum, wait up! Where are you taking her?"

Looking at Billy and Stu, Sidney began to laugh. "Well he seems happy, I'm glade!" she said as the three headed off towards their friends.


	9. Around The Water Fountain

The courtyard buzzed with the excitement of lunch period around a group of four as the sat in their normal spot on the wall of the water fountain. The groups discussions was focused on one topic, the newest addition to their little group.

"Well I like her she's got a great fashion sense although we may need to have her head examined since she seems to have taking up with Randy for god knows what reason!" Tatum announced in one long winded breath.

Stu chuckled from his seat beside Tatum, "I could care less who she fucks I'm just thank full she's in my line of vision!" Tatum shot her boyfriend a hateful look with which Stu could only shrub and reply, "Come on with that body , jeez even you would do her!"

As Tatum positioned herself to hit Stu, Sidney spoke up between giggles, "Shhh, Here they come!"

Randy pointed towards the group as he held the side door open for Angel. Their last class had been held back after the bell had rang be cause of their disrupted nature, as a result most of the senior class were already out side. Taken her hand Randy lead Angel through the cluster of teenagers scattered around the courtyard. Finally able to see the group again Angel waved.

"Hey girl!" Tatum called out to her happily as she nudged Stu signaling him to scoot down and make room.

"So how did your last class go?" Sidney asked as Angel took the open space between her and Tatum.

"It was okay, except the whole class was upset over what play their going to do this year." Angel said as she accepted the coke Randy was offering her as he sat down next to her.

"Why bother? Their just going to end up doing the same lame ass version of Juliet and Romeo as always!" Billy commented, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Yea, that's what Randy was telling me..." Angel started to say before Randy interrupted her.

" Don't worry, Angel's already got Mr. Green's attention on that one!"

"Really what did you do?" Sidney asked questioningly as she leaned over to hand Stu a bag of chips.

"She's gonna look through some play books and see if she can find anything interesting!" Randy replied as Angel tried to swallow down a bit of her sandwich.

"Wait, you're going to spend all your free time in the library?" Tatum asked in shock, poor girl really needs a social life, she thought.

Angel began to laugh at the look on the blond girl next to her, "No, of course not! I work in the bookstore. I know we have some play books in stock."

Stu looked at his friends dazed, "Woodsboro has a bookstore?"

Shaking her head, Tatum turned to look at her boyfriend, "Duh Stu, it's right next door to the cafe. You were just by it two days ago, genius!"

Rolling his eyes, Randy turned to look at the giggling redhead next to him, "Stu's having a Halloween party this Saturday, wanna go?" He looked at Angel nervelessly hoping her answer would be the one he wanted.

"Are you asking me to be your date?" Angel asked, trying to hide her surprise, she figured Randy liked her see just hadn't suspected he would act on it so soon.

Damn, not the response I was hoping for, Randy thought as he tried to remain cool. "Um, what if I am?" he replied slyly.

"Well in that case I guess I would have to ask if it's a costume party?" Angel replied sweetly as she fought to hold back a giggle at the look on Randy's face.

Randy nodded in response. He chose not to speak for fear that he would sound like a total moron because the only thing at the moment he could do was silently scream yes over and over again in his head.

"But there's one condition." Angel said in a serious tone.

Randy's silent screaming stopped, oh no what is she going to tell me? " What's that?" Randy asked as the happiness he felt moments before quickly drained out of him.

Laughing Angel looked him straight in the eyes, "You have to help hide a costume to wear!"

Yes! Yes! Yes! Randy had to grab hold of his sit to keep him from jumping up and down, "Of course I'll help you!" he replied with a big grin on his face, because he Randy Meeks had a date with the most gorgeous women in the universe.


	10. Drinking Buddies

Wow I can't believe it I updated. Yay! Okay I know this has been along time coming, but here it is finally.

Please leave me a review, they make me want to write more when I read them.

Warning teen drinking involved.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pulling her car into the only driveway one the deed end street, Angel peered up at the three-story farm house. "Jeez, what a house." Angel whispered to herself as she exited her car and popped the trunk. Pulling a few bags out, she closed the door and began walking towards the front door of Stu Macher's home. Ringing the doorbell she juggled the three bags in her arms as she waited for the door to open.

"Why didn't you just come on in?" Stu asked as he opened the door. "Here let me have those." Stu grabbed the bags before stepping back inside to let Angel pass.

"It's rude." Angel replied as she walked past him giving him a once over, "Nice costume, what are you a banker?" Angel asked with a snicker as she took in Stu's sweater and khaki pants.

Closing the door Stu walked past her heading towards the kitchen. "Naw man, I'm a high class pimp. Wanna be one of my hos?" He asked with a chuckle.

Fallowing him, Angel began to laugh herself, "Sure, but you'll have to buy me off my old pimp back home."

Whirling around Stu glanced at her his eyes wide, "Whoa, you really are a hocker? I knew Randy couldn't get a girl with out paying her!"

"It was a joke." Angel glared at him slightly annoyed, grabbing the bags from him, she sat them down on the counter,"So where's Tatum?"

"Billy's bring her and Sidney later on. Their suppose to bring food." Stu said as he moved behind her and began pulling packets of plastic cups from a cabinet.

"Oh, so I guess I backed all this for nothing then." Angel said as she opened the bags on the counter.

Stu's ears pricked up at Angel's words, "Backed?" intrigued he grabbed one of the bags in looked inside. "Holy shit! Wow, look at all this!" Stu began to pull the contents of the bag out, childish smile plastered to his face. "Cookies and cake and... Brownies! Yay!" Jumping up and down Stu hugged Angel as she laughed at his childish glee," I love you, you're so awesome!"

"Glade you like!" Angel squeaked out with a laugh as Stu hugged her tightly before letting go. "So here's an idea, why don't you put on some music."

"Good idea!" Stu called out as he took off towards the living room, "What do want to hear?"

"Umm anything with a good beat that you can dance to." Angel called back as she placed the goodies she had backed on some plates. Suddenly the whole house was filled with music. Angel's hips automatically began to sway with the beat, as she placed the empty bags in the garbage.

"Alright you get the cups set up and I'll go grab the beer." Stu told her as he walked pass the bar that separated the kitchen from the hallway leading out to the garage.

"Hey Stu, do you have anything besides beer?" Angel called out to him as she began stacking cups on the bar.

"Why? You don't drink?" Came a reply from the garage.

"No, I do. I just don't like beer." Angel replied as he reentered the house and set an arm load of beer down on the bar before turning and heading out again.

"Well I'll be damn!" Stu exclaimed from the garage in a surprised voice.

"What is it?" Angel yelled back as she moved the beer bottles from the bar to the refrigerator.

Coming back in Stu placed another load down on the bar before pulling two bottles from his pockets, "Look what I found!" He said holding up to bottle for Angel to see as she grabbed a few more beers to move.

Returning to the bar to look at the bottles, Angel's green eyes widened, "Stu I could kiss you! You have got two of my favorite kinds of liquor in your hands." Taken the bottles from Stu, Angel placed them on the bar before grabbing a couple of cups and heading to the refrigerator to put ice in one of them."So you want some?" Stu nodded his head yes. "Okay which do you want Tequila or Peach Schnapps?"

"I guess the Schnapps. Me and Tequila don't set well together."

Smirking Angel began pouring some Peach Schnapps in to a cup and mixing it with another cup of ice, "Here you, drink up!" Taking a big gulp Angel closed the bottle and placed both of them in the refrigerator to chill."So how much longer before Billy and the rest get here?"

"Not really sure. I think they said around six." Looking over at Angel as they moved towards the living room he watched her hips sway with the music. "How do you get your hips to do that?"

Stopping in her tracks Angel peaked over her shoulder at him, "It's called dancing Stu. Sheerly you've seen a girl dance before."

"Not like that!" Stu glanced at her hips again, "You've got this whole rhythm thing going on and it's just to much."

Laugh Angel sat her drink down on a table before walking over to Stu and taking his cup and placing it next to hers, "Okay big boy let see your moves." Angel said with a giggle as she placed her hands on his hips and began to move. "Copy my moves."Following her lead Stu placed his hands on her waist and moved with her body.


	11. You Shouldn't Have Said That

Side note time. This is a continuation from Chapter 10 dealing with Stu's Halloween party there maybe about two more chapters dealing with the party since it was one of the longest chapters I wrote I decided it would be easier to write and I'm sure easier to read if it was broken down into smaller chapters dealing with different times during the party. As always please leave me a review.

Content Note: Chapter involves underage drinking.

The early evening sky was covered in multi colors caused by the setting sun as Billy pulled his car into Stu's driveway, "Looks like someone's already here." Leaning down Billy reached beside the his seat and popped the trunk over. Getting out of his car he looked over at Sidney climbed out of the passenger seat.

"It's probably Angel, Stu said he need help getting ready and since I had practice she offered to help." Tatum stated from her seat in the backseat as she gathered a few bags into her arms.

"So where's Randy then?" Billy asked handing Sidney a duffel bag and pulling another on to his shoulder.

Taking the bag from her boyfriend, Sidney walked over to Tatum to help her with her bags, "He had to work so they said they would just meet up here." As the three walked closer to the front door they began to notice a load thumping coming from inside.

"Jeez you think they've got the music load enough!" Billy stated as he opened the door and held it open for his to companions to walk through.

"What the hell is this shit?" Tatum asked in surprise as she stopped med way to the kitchen.

"What?" Sidney asked as she looked past Tatum her eyes going wide.

"Hell yea," a smirk forming across Billy's face, "What the fuck have I been missing?" His eyes focused fully on the form of a dancing Angel on top of Stu's bar, a blue cup clasped in her hand.

"Hey guys!" Angel stated excitedly as she crouched down on the bar into a sitting position. She was now dressed in full effect for the party, a long sleeved high collar white leotard with a slit across the chest and white feathered wings strapped to her back. "Stu, their here!" Angel called out into the house.

Rounding the corner Stu waved his hand frantically at the group, "Hey, what took you so long? You've been missing one hell of a good time!" Dancing over to Tatum Stu kissed her deeply before looking her up and down. "Great outfit Babe!" Stu said running his hands down Tatum's body. She was dressed like a sexy devil with a red skin-tight leotard on horns and a tail. Grabbing hold of her Stu twirled her around before pulling her forcefully to his body and griding into her.

Taken completely by surprise Tatum looked at him wide-eyed, "And when exactly did you learn how to dance?" Looking over a Billy and Sidney the two just shrubbed back at her laughing.

"Angel taught me!" Stu said glancing over at the girl perched on top his bar giggling. Turning back to Tatum, "I've got moves Babe, let me show you them all!"

Tatum's eyes shifted to Angel a questioning look plastered to her face. Taking a sip from her cup Angel looked at Tatum, "I only how to shake his ass, nothing more!"

"Well if you can teach that baboon how to dance you must really be a godsend." Billy smirked at the girl playfully.

Angel looked over at Billy curiously, "What?"

Diverting her eyes, Sidney turned to her boyfriend. "You shouldn't have said that.," she histed.

Looking between the group in front of her Angel's eyes clouded over in confusion. Catching her gaze Billy turn to his friends, "What? Why not? After all Randy's the one who said she was sent from heaven."

Stepping down on to the floor Angel looked at the group, "Randy said that?" Looking down at her outfit Angel suddenly felt a little self-conscious of the way she was dressed, "I just figured he suggested this costume because of my name."

Stu reentered the kitchen from his trip to the living room to turn down the stereo. Hearing Angel's comment he burst out laughing, "Hell no, he's got it bad for ya!" Looking at him in shock Tatum elbowed him in the ribs. "Ow! What the hell was that for? I was just telling her the truth. What's the big deal?"

Looking him in the eye Tatum's voice was low, "The deal is we should let Randy tell her if he wants, not us."

Turing away from the group Sidney looked in the direction of the front door, "Hey Stu, what time are people suppose to get here?"

Stu looked down at his watch confused by the sudden change in subject, "Seven, but it's only six thirty now. "Why?"

"I thought I heard..."

Sidney's words were immediately interrupted, "Randy, hi!" Whirling around the rest of the group focused their eyes on the late comer.

"What's up?" suddenly aware of the looks on his friends faces Randy ran a hand trough his hair, "Why are you all looking at me like that?"

Quick on her feet Angel appeared next to him grabbing the bag he had in his hand and looking in it, "We wanna know what movies you brought." She stated in union with the other's nods.


	12. Story Continued At

Story is be continued under my new pen name at the following location in which I hope you will all enjoy reading the rewritten version of We All have Our Reasons link can be found under my profile or at my new account Beautiful Redhead


End file.
